In the beginning
by WinterLizzy
Summary: Set back when Lily and James were at Hogwarts, the story of how they met, how they fell in love and when everything fell apart, how their friends held them together
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: I know it's really short, but I really just wanted to get it up. Please let me know if you like or hate, i'll take your opinions seriously. Thanks.**

"**Really Potter, I'm not into you"**

The scarlet engine started to pull away from the platform, steam filling the air. Just as the doors started to close a loud voice rang out over the noisy platform.

"Oi, wait for me!" A scruffy raven haired boy, who I detested, ran for the door. At the door he was running for, his friend, a god like handsome, yet completely arrogant and just plain nasty boy chortled, "Hurry James," he said between laughs reaching out for his best mate. Once in the train, James started laughing, flashing me one of his trademark marauder smiles, which is famous for making girls hearts flip flop and a sudden case of butterflies to attack, but not me. No way.  
"Urgh," I sighed and flipped my copper hair over my shoulder as I walked away toward my compartment. I heard a snicker from Sirius, the for-mentioned godlike creature,  
"Yeah James, she's totally into you," he laughed. I heard the thump and Sirius's protest as I slammed the door to the compartment closed.

"Lily!"  
"Lily!"  
"Lilstaaa"  
My name chorused as I walked into the compartment. I smiled as I recognised the voices as that of my best friends in the whole world, minus Severus, but I wouldn't class him as a friend after what happened at the lake last year.  
"Hey Katy, Miley, Amy," I cried jumping into my best friends arms for the first group hug of the year, "How were your holidays?" I asked eager to learn about my bestest best friends holidays.

Katy started, her massive emerald eyes blinking wildly, and her black long waves shaking around her head as she moved her hands and head to explain her summer, "And I met a boy, he's amazing..." She trailed off, Miley, Amy and I all sat, jaws open looking at her. "Kat, You cannot stop there, continue. Now." Amy argued. A blush crept onto Katy's snow white complexion, and a small smile appeared on her petite face. "He actually goes to Hogwarts, I've never really been his friend before, because well Lil, you don't get along with his best friend," she continued, the blush getting darker.

"Oh lord, Kat, you're not talking about who I think you're talking about are you?" I asked, starting to feel nauseous. "Depends, who are you thinking about?"She asked, looking at the ground.  
Amy and Miley looked at us, finally seeming to get what we were talking about.  
"Ohhhh," they chorused.

"Bout this tall," I drew a line in the air.

"Shaggy chocolate brown hair, gorgeous grey eyes, tanned, godlike?" I queried.  
"The one and only," she responded. My jaw dropped further. Amy and Miley, both broke into hysterical giggles, both clutching their sides. I threw them the filthiest look I could muster.

Sometimes their twin thing was really annoying. Matching blonde hair, cut to sit right on the breast with many layers. Their eyes reminded me of a doe caught in the headlights, massive and brown, framed with the thickest lashes possible. Tall and thin, they're only flaw was their excessive height almost 6ft. Incidentally it was the only way to tell the two belle's apart, Amy was a quarter of an inch taller than Miley, but you could only really notice when they stood next to each other.

Suddenly the compartment door slid open and in the frame stood none other than my best friend's beau himself, followed by his cronies, including Potter. Yuck.  
"Hey babe," he addressed Katy sliding in between me and her on the bench seat, "Babe-ettes," he nodded toward the rest of us. I moaned in disapproval, which was met by his laughter. "Evans, I don't believe you have met my friend, James?" He introduced me to James, who incidentally I have known since I was five. James smiled, his hazel eyes sparkling, Amy sighed.  
"So Evans, wanna go out?" James asked me. I grimaced  
"Not in your dizziest daydreams Potter,"  
"Ah, one day love, one day" he smiled sitting on the bench beside Amy. Potter and I have this game, well really he has this game it just involves me, he asks me out as often as he can through the school year, and I reject him, would be fun if it wasn't so irritating.  
"No really Potter, I'm not into you" I protested. Sirius laughed.  
"Pay up mate, 12 sickles" he said sticking his hand out. James shook his head.  
"No, I believe what you said was 'she'll say Really Potter I'm not THAT into you' She never said that." Sirius seemed shocked by James rebuttal.  
"Where's Remus, he'll be the judge," Katy giggled from her spot next to the window. As if he heard his name being called a slightly smaller than the other two boys stuck his head around the corner and into the compartment. His shaggy mousy brown hair hung over his face covering what I believed to be blue eyes.  
"Oh there you two are, I've searched the train for you, I couldn't find you after the prefect meeting" he said. I jumped up and let out a string of curses I shouldn't have said. All six pairs of eyes looked at me,  
"I missed the blasted meeting, oh no, oh no" I started jumping trying to gather my wits. Remus Lupin smiled wearily at me  
"Lily, it's okay, I told them you must have felt sick," I stopped confused as to why he would do that. "Oh thank you" I trailed off.

That night after the feast and the sorting, 8 new Gryffindor's, I sat by the fire with Katy, (Miley and Amy went to bed at the same time of course) discussing our timetables and study plans when the devil himself entered the room.  
"Hey Evans, go out with me?" he asked approaching us, I simply just shook my head but I couldn't help but notice Katy's face light up as Black entered the room. She sat up that little bit straighter, and straightened her skirt. Black approached us, and plonked himself on the seat next to Katy.  
"Hey Kat, Evans" he nodded in my direction putting his arm around Katy,  
"Black," I nodded, returning to studying my timetable. When it became evident that Katy was sufficiently distracted for the rest of the evening, I bid everyone goodnight and walked up to the dormitories. About halfway up the first flight of stairs, I heard my name being called. Spinning, I saw that it was only Potter and rolled my eyes,  
"What do you want Potter?"  
He smiled, and surprisingly my stomach did the flip flop.  
"Just to tell you, that you look great, really, I like what you've done with your hair" he said curling a wave of my hair around his finger. I stared at him, he smiled again removing his hand from my hair.  
"Night Evans" he said walking away. I stood there on that stair, staring after him until he had well and truly disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**a.n: This piece disgusts me, terrible writing towars the end, its short i know, and im sorry, but i needed to get a filler in there just to establish that Katy and Sirius are fighting. Nothing cute happened in this chapter which is devastating, but you cant win them all i guess. Im considering writing a series of oneshots, of cute moments throughout six and seventh year, which will have nothing to do with James and Lily, more to do with Katy and Sirius, but i havent even decided if they stay together yet so i dont know if thats going to happen. Once again sorry for the terrible chapter, i will probably come back and edit it anyway but for now. Please review : )**

**-WinterLizzy**

"Get up" a voice yells at me from the other side of the room. I groaned "Katy, don't you have someone else to annoy?" I wasn't even done asking the question when I felt a pillow hit my face. "Nope, your the only thing on my list of priorities this morning!" she exclaimed in that annoying high pitched voice she does when she is being overly chirpy.  
"Seriously Katy, its Saturday! What could be so important?" I asked propping myself up on one elbow. Her eyes shone and she seemed radiant with joy and the one word that came out of her mouth explained it all. "_Hogsmeade."_

Hogsmeade was completely packed, with nearly all of the students allowed to attend there. Katy of coarse was torn between where to go first, Galrags wizardwear, the only decent dress shop in Hogsmeade, Zonkos or Honeydukes. Miley and Amy were in trouble for an incident involving a boy and a broom closet, to which neither owned up for. Serves them right, being caught in such a compromising position. I know it sounds terrible the way I treat them, but they really don't have a mind of their own, or a whole mind between them if you combined theirs together. They are in fact quite like the Peter Pettigrew of our group. Peter Pettigrew is the chubby rat like boy who follows Potter, Black and Remus around.

After visiting both the Galrags and Zonkos, and after I bought some new parchment and a quill I had wanted since last year we decided to try our luck at getting a table in the Three Broomsticks.

As usual the place was packed to the rafters with people and we had no hope of finding a table when I heard a voice I was hoping to be able to avoid today, a voice I had been trying to avoid for the two weeks since the incident on the stairs.

"Hey, Evans, there's room enough for you and Donaldson here" he shouted over the loud music and conversation of the bar. I sighed and agreed to sit down, Katy however looked hesitant, but sat down none the less. Sirius was nowhere to be seen. James returned with mine and katy's butterbeers and one for remus and himself and I couldn't help but wonder where Sirius was.

"Potter, wheres black?" I asked. He looked at me for a moment, taking a long sip of his butterbeer and smiled.  
"Evans, Padfoot is busy today, didn't Donaldson tell you?"  
"Tell me what?" I asked shooting a look at Katy. Her eyes were swelling with tears, as she silently begged me not to continue.  
"That her and Sirius are fighting, and because of said fighting he was caught throwing vases around the astronomy tower and got a month's worth of detention" Remus filled me in.  
"oh," i said throwing her a look that said clearly "this isnt over"


	3. Chapter 3

**Its been a long time coming I know and im sorry. Year 12's a bitch, and trials have been hard. I actually wrote this when I was supposed to be studying for my maths exam. Hope you guys like. Review please. **

* * *

"Really Lil, it's nothing," Katy protested as we walked briskly to transfiguration.  
"That's not how it sounded," I replied standing in front of her. She looked at me, her face blank.  
"I just don't like seeing you so wound up," I continued. Her eyes narrowed.  
"Lily, I wasn't wound up until you pushed this, Stop pushing" she demanded and pushed past me into the class room. Professor Magonagall looked up as we entered.  
"Late again ladies, that's the second time this week, and its only Tuesday," she scolded. Katy threw me a look.  
"Sorry Professor, I was held up in the corridor outside," she explained.  
"Very well, don't let it happen again" she said gesturing toward our desks, where we hurried and took our seats. I pulled out my quill and parchment and felt something slip into my hand.  
Looking down there was a piece of parchment with a messy scrawl on it.  
**_  
Evans, I need to know what's going on with Padfoot and Katy, as far as I know they haven't spoken since Saturday morning. He's miserable. HELP_**!

I sighed and scripted back;

_Potter, I tried to talk to her and she bit my head off. She wont talk about him at all to me. She's miserable too. We need to fix this._

As I conjured the parchment back to Potter, Katy nudged me.  
"Lily, No more, there's nothing wrong, honest, we'll figure it out," she whispered. I didn't feel much better about the situation.

That night as I sat in the common room finishing up the essay Magonagall had set for us when I heard it. The loud shouts in the hallway outside, near the fat lady. Even through the thick brick walls  
"Oh just admit it Sirius, I saw you!" Katy exclaimed.  
"Kat, for the last time, I admit it, you saw us, me" Sirius yelled back. There was a choking sound, and then Katy's voice rang loud and clear.  
"Fine Black, I hope the next time you kiss her, she bites your tongue and you choke on the blood" Lily stifled a laugh, and the portrait door swung open. A tousled haired, bloodshot eyed, very vulnerable looking Katalina Marie Donaldson stood there, tears running down her cheeks.  
"Kat-," I begin to move toward her, arms spread.  
"Don't, Stop, I don't want your sympathy, you knew this was going to happen, just leave me alone," she whispered and hurried past me and up the stairs to the dormitory. I spun, ready to chase her when a hand grabbed my shoulder.  
"Lily-," It began, turning me to face him.  
"Black, I am the last person you want to be in vicinity of right now," I seethed. His hand dropped off my shoulder.  
"Right," he mumbled  
"Yeah, okay," he continued, lowering his eyes to the ground. I looked at him for the first time since Katy had run past me, his face was pale, eyes bloodshot, from crying or anger I couldn't tell. I sighed.  
"Oh Black, what have you done?" I questioned dropping myself onto the couch by the fireplace. He dropped in next to me head in his hands.  
"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know!" he yelled standing and punching the mantle above the fireplace. I just sat there, glued to my seat, no idea how to handle upset teenage boys.

"Lily, what have I done?" he asked punching the mantle harder. The common room door swung open and Sirius spun around fists still clenched.  
"Oh hey Pads, Lil- Sirius, what are you doing to her?!" the voice of James Potter ricocheted through the room. I wondered what he was talking about, when I saw the way Black leaned slightly toward me, his fists clenched, anger apparent on his face. I swear what little colour left in Blacks face vanished and his moaned a little. Potter was at the couch in a second yanking me to my feet and pulled me behind him. I sighed.  
"What the hell Sirius?" he demanded. Sirius dropped into the couch again, his fists unclenching, saying nothing.  
"Sirius!" Potter yelled.  
"Its nothing Potter," I tried to explain. He spun glaring at me.  
"Shush you, he was about to deck you and you defend him!"  
"He was not about to hit me!" I argued at the same time as Sirius stood up.  
"I was NOT about to hit her Potter, and if you knew me at all you would know that!" Sirius said coldly, before storming out of the common room.  
"Look what you've done!"Potter screeched at me. I stepped back feeling as though id been slapped.  
"Me? Your the one who came in here accusing,"  
"You didn't defend him!"  
"I DID"  
"Oh Evans, I wish you weren't so cute when your mad," he said a small smile appearing on his lips.  
"Argh," was my response, accompanied with a slap.  
"You have no tact, oh and him and Katy broke up, thats why he was hitting WALLS," I yelled the last part and ran up the stair to the dormitories. Katy was crying on her bed, I went and put my arms around her.  
"I love you Kat," I whispered stroking her hair, she rolled over facing me.  
"No, "I told you so's?"' she queried, tears still rolling out of her eyes.  
"No, no I told you so," I whispered.  
"I love you Lil, your my sister, all I have," she said rolling back over.  
We lay there spoon position till Katy's sobs slowed, just as the sun rose.

* * *

**Review : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, good news is Trials are finally over. This chaper is really rough, i wrote in IN MY BIOLOGY exam, cause i got bored. Haha.  
Anyway, write me a review, pretty please.**

* * *

A loud tapping at Lily's window woke her up the next morning. She rolled over, stiff from sharing a single bed with her best friend the night before and in her school uniforms no less. Lily stumbled across the room and pulled open the stiff window. A large gust of cold air and a small fluffy owl flew in.  
"Anora?" Lily shivered, curious to why her own owl would be waking her at this hour of a Saturday morning.  
"Lily," a groggy voice called from under Katy's blanket.  
"Yeah?" Lily replied to it.  
"Shut the goddamn window, its cold," the voice demanded before rolling over. Lily chuckled and pushed the window closed, before taking her letter off Anora's leg and directing her to the owl treats. Lily gave herself a paper cut trying to undo the letter, and sucked on her thumb whilst reading it.

_Dearest Lilykins, _

_I have the most amazing news, mum and dad decided to move around the corner from Aunt Rosie and Uncle Richard. Thats around the corner from you! Except your off at Hogwarts. Thats my 2__nd__ piece of news, headmistress Anaba won't let her students at beaubaxtons tell their non immediate family that they are witches till they are 17. Well im 17 in a month and im coming to Hogwarts. I'll see you sometime this morning.  
Till then baby cousin, take care.  
Iris Angelina Evans. _

Lily ran her hand through her auburn hair. Iris. Here. She got giddy with excitement she couldn't wait to tell uney. Maybe Tuney would stop calling her a freak. She hated it when Tuney called her a freak.  
"Kat," Lily yelled across the dormitory. Amy and Miley groaned.  
"Oh shut up you two," Lily laughed skipping across the room and jumping on Katy's bed.  
"Katy, Kat, Katlina," at the use of her full name Katy sat up, her larger than life brown eyes getting larger, her brunette curls hanging over her shoulders.  
"What did you call me?" she asked. Lily laughed again.  
"You know my cousin Iris?"she asked Katy who just nodded, obviously miffed at having being full-named.  
"Well she's a witch," Lily continued. Katy's eyes grew again.  
"She's a what?" she coughed.  
"a witch, but anyway, shes transferring here from beaubaxtons, TODAY!" Lily finished standing up and twirling around the room. Once she entered the bathroom and the shower started Katy slumped back on her bed and moaned. Amy and miley looked at her.  
"Whats wrong with Lily's cousin being a witch?" Amy asked. Miley nodded.  
"Nothing, I just don't like her, she always tries to outdo me as Lil's favourite," Katy tried to explain.  
"Me and Amy try to outdo each other sometimes," Miley tried to help. Katy just sighed and got out of bed.

James and Sirius were friends again now. James had finally found Sirius on the quidditch pitch last night and apologised. Sirius had of coarse accepted and now they were walking together to brunch with the rest of the marauders.  
"I think you owe Evans an apology mate," Sirius elbowed James, who sighed.  
"Yeah I know, I will when I see her next," he concluded. Remus laughed, it was always fun watching him apologise to Evans.  
"Heres your chance mate," He muttered as the familiar red head, walked towards them from about 100 meters away. Her shiney auburn hair was hanging loose around her waist, curling from the shoulders down. Her peaches and cream complexion radiated with happiness, as she hurried towards the Gryffindor common room. James sighed and the others tried to but failed in disguising there smiles.  
"Oi, Lil," he yelled towards her, but she ignored him.  
"Lily," He said, she was closer now, only about 10 ft away. She was going to walk past. He reached out and grabbed her arm spinning her to face him. Her green eyes widened, her green eyes, weren't green like the grass like Lily's usually are, they were green like celery. They were large, and over powered her face, but they didn't hold the fire and sass Lily's usually did.  
"Lily?" James asked her confused. Her eyes grew confused and then widened with realisation.  
"Uh, no," she said pulling her arm away. Now James looked at her properly he could tell it wasn't Lily. Her nose was slightly larger, her eye lashes lighter and she didn't have the pale bridge of freckles Lily had on her nose. She also had a few more pounds on her chest area. Not that James was looking there.  
"Well, who?" James asked confused as hell. Sirius, Remus and peter started laughing loudly still thinking it was Lily. Potter shot them an annoyed look over his shoulder.  
"Iris," the Lily-Look-Alike said not meeting James' eyes.  
"Iris," James repeated. The girl nodded making her curls bounce.  
"IRIS," a voice behind the marauders squealed, a burst of red pushed through them and pushed James out of the way before attaching itself around the Lily look-alikes neck. James turned to face his friends. "What the hell?" He mouthed to them. The Lily's pulled apart, one of them turning to look James,  
"James Harold Potter, you keep your grubby mitts of my cousin," she demanded her eyes blazing.  
James smiled, these were his Lily's eyes.  
"Only if you go out with me Evans," he responded. She scowled at him. Behind him Peter, Remus and Sirius were speechless. James chuckled. _Well theres a first time for everything._

* * *

**Well, whaddya think?  
Let me know.**

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

"Blimey cousins," Sirius said for the millionth time in the past five minutes, the ten millionth time in the hour since we found out.  
"I know mate," James replied, tilting his head to soak up what little warmth the winter sun was giving.  
"They look alike don't they?" Sirius asked rhetorically. All four marauders nodded.  
"She's pretty," Peter added, receiving death stares of James.  
"Just saying, Lily's prettier though," he back tracked. James glares got worse and caused Sirius to laugh loudly.  
"Pete's right, I might give her a go," Sirius added.  
"W-Wh-What? You can't!" James exploded. "She's Lily!"  
"No, James, she's Iris, and don't get me wrong, Lily is an attractive girl, Very attractive actual-" he started before James yelled out.  
"SIRIUS!"  
"Calm yourself prongs, let me finish, As I was saying, Lily is a very attractive girl, but because your my best friend she's totally off limits," Sirius added and James sighed.  
"That and she's a bitch, If Iris, isn't a bitch than she's perfect, got all of lily's hotness, and a good personality," he chuckled. James flushed the same colour as Lily's hair.  
"My Lily is not a bitch," He mumbled. The other marauders laughed.

"Oh Ire, It's so good to see you," Lily gushed. Iris smiled, Lily's smile.  
"Yeah it is, I've missed you terribly little cousin," Iris spoke  
"Im only a month younger than you," Lily pouted, and Iris laughed. Katy just walked behind them towards Dumbledore's office.  
"Ahh, Miss Evans', Miss Donaldson," Dumbledore smiled widely allowing them entrance to his office.  
"Come in, come in, I supposed your here to be sorted?" He directed his question towards Iris who smiled shyly. He placed the ragged worn hat on Iris's flaming hair and stepped back. The hat hesitated for a moment and then merely said "Gryffindor," which sent Lily into squeals of delight. Dumbledore smiled and said,  
"Before you go, do you mind answering me a question, out of pure curiosity, I was wondering why your all named after flowers, your mothers and siblings also," he asked politely. Lily laughed a loud throaty laugh.  
"I have no idea headmaster, I hadn't ever really thought about it," She responded with a chuckle. Katy frowned. Iris cleared her throat.  
"Actually headmaster, grandmother scarlet had an obsession with roses in her garden when she was pregnant with Aunt Rose, and she painted the whole house violet, when she was pregnant with mother, that's how their names came about," She paused, when no one said anything for a second she continued.  
"I got named Iris by my father, moments after I was born because my eyes, ironically, the iris' of my eyes were lavender, the colour of my father's favourite Iris. Lil got Lily because they are her mothers favourite flower and Petunia, well I actually don't know why she got Petunia," Iris blushed. Dumbledore frowned momentarily.  
"I was under the impression your fathers were siblings, you have the same last name," he coaxed.  
"Oh headmaster, No, our mothers are, Aunt Rose is quite the feminist and kept her last name, and my father ran off on my mother when she was pregnant," Iris trailed off. Dumbledore shook his head in a mixture of sympathy for Iris and disgust for her father. Katy gagged, which earned her a look of concern of the headmaster and Iris and a look of disappointment of Lily.

"Why are you being like this?" Lily whispered whilst they were waiting outside of Professor Slughorns office while Iris was inside meeting him.  
"Like what?" Katy replied twirling a piece of hair innocently around her finger. Lily scowled.  
"Like you want to stab my cousin, why can't you be happy for her?" Lily hissed.  
"Because she's stolen you, and she's only been here two hours!" Katy exclaimed. Anger flooded Lily's eyes.  
"How dare you!? She's my cousin! My blood! I haven't seen her in 3 years and you accuse her of stealing me, stealing me off whom exactly?" Lily rambled. Katy's lip wobbled as she whispered.  
"Me,"  
"She can't steal me off someone who doesn't own me!" Lily spat storming off. Katy felt the tears coming as she dashed into the nearest toilets and started to cry.  
Sirius saw her, and heard her sobs from the door.  
"Poor girl can't cop a break," he whispered to himself and sat down leaning against the wall to wait for Katy to come out. She was going to need someone.

"I DONT NEED ANYONE POTTER!" Lily screamed at James pushing him away as he came near her. He sighed.  
"Lil-Evans your having a fight with your best friend, of course you need someone," he tried to calm her.  
"I don't!" she shouted pushing at him again, sounding less sure of herself this time. He grabbed her arms as she went to push him again.  
"Look me in the eyes, and tell me you don't need someone," he demanded. She raised her head, and her green eyes met his hazel.  
"I can't," she whispered. With that he pulled her close, wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his chest.

They sat there for ages, outside those toilets. Katy's head rested on her ex's shoulder, his arm around her waist. Neither of them said anything, neither of them had too. They both understood. This was each others peace offering. This was each others way of saying they forgave each other. It was each other's way of saying they were going to make this work. It had too.

Iris walked into the common room, she was finally figuring out her way around the castle. She smiled, as she realised, this was her home now. She started towards the dormitory and froze when she saw two figures laying entwined, sleeping peacefully, on the couch. It wasn't the fact that there were people entwined on the couch, it was who they were. One was the scruffy, raven haired boy, with the amazing eyes who stopped her this morning, and the other was her cousin, who hadn't stopped complaining about him all day. Iris smiled and walked out of the common room.  
"Maybe I should order my text books," she said to herself heading towards the owlery.

* * *

**Kay guys, I know this one is terrible, but its mainly filler anyway. I needed some cute James/Lily stuff, and i needed a way for Katy and Sirius, to be kind of back together, but not entirely. LOL.**

**reviews for me??**

**pretty please.**

**Love you's**


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning sunshine," an annoyingly familiar voice woke James Potter from his slumber.  
"What can be this important ?" James asked Sirius, who laughed.  
"Well, when Katy and I walked into the common room ten minutes ago and see you and a certain miss Evans entwined in a compromising position here on this very couch, we thought we deserved answers," Sirius spoke. James sat upright.  
"Lily, where is she?" he asked his best friend, who smiled.  
"Her and Katy have gone for a walk, now you my friend are going to tell me how you finally got Lily Evans into bed," James punched his arm.  
"I didn't get her into bed, I got her onto couch, and she was sad," James tried to explain. Sirius just smiled,  
"Sure mate, that won't hold up in court," he chuckled as James turned red.

"Lily Arna Evan's, spill your guts now," Katy demanded as soon as Lily and her hit the corridor outside of the common room. Lily blushed.  
"Nothing happened, I was just upset, because of our fight," Lily tried to explain, but Katy wouldn't believe her.  
"Lily! You like him!" she accused, Lily paled.  
"Oh gosh Kat, don't make me sick, you know that's not true," Lily protested, Katy smirked.  
"Well at least two good things came out of the fight today," Katy hinted, Lily not catching on just frowned at the previous accusations.  
"Lil, Sirius and I are back together," Katy explained. Lily's jaw dropped.  
"Katalina Marie Donaldson, are you an idiot?" Lily exclaimed, Katy stepped back, looking like she had been slapped across the face.  
"He cheated on you!" Lily all but yelled, Katy blanched.  
"Yeah, but everyone deserves a second chance, I'd never forgive him if he did it again though," she explained. Lily just frowned.  
"LILY!" Iris' voice screamed across the grounds, Katy sighed. Lily threw her a look,  
"Be nice," she whispered.  
"Hi Iris," she said as her cousin approached, "How are you?"  
Iris smiled widely.  
"Im great, and I have the best news, I've arranged to share your dorm! Isn't that great!" she squealed jumping up and down. Lily stared at her, it was Katy that was first to say anything,  
"That's brilliant Ire," she smiled warmly, and Lily's eyes widened in shock.  
"Ahhh, I'm going to go write to mother," Iris squealed turning around, she walked about 5 steps before throwing her head over her shoulder and called out,  
"See you girls at dinner?" both Katy and Lily nodded. Once Iris was out of earshot, Lily hugged Katy "Thank you," she told her best friend who smiled  
"Anytime sugar,"

"Katy, you're the best!" Sirius cried as Katy entered the room. She smiled, and shrugged.  
"I try," was all she replied, and James laughed, as she walked over to the couch and dropped onto Sirius' lap. Briefly kissing his lips, she asked "What was it this time that I did?" Sirius chuckled.  
"Well there was that," he replied licking his lips, "But I was referring to the fight with Evans, that fight just happened to be the best thing that had ever happened to James,"  
Katy shot James a look and saw a slight blush in his cheeks, she smiled at him and turned back to her boyfriend as James stood up and left the two alone.  
"Don't tell anyone, but I think it was the best thing that has ever happened to her too," she whispered onto his delicious lips. He pulled back.  
"Really?" he asked, his face lighting up with joy, Katy slid off his lap and onto the couch next to him,  
"Yes, she just doesn't know it yet," his face fell slightly, "You know what this means though don't you?" she asked and his smile picked back up.  
"Plan time?" She nodded, her smile almost as wide as his as he pulled her into his arms.  
"Your amazing," he whispered into her ear kissing the delicate place just below it.  
" I know," she murmured. He sat up for a moment and when Katy protested he laughed and murmured "Come to the ball?" she just nodded and kissed him again.

"Hey, Lil, wait up!" James yelled as he ran after the beautiful red head. She spun around, and once again he was greeted by Iris.  
"Sorry James, you're really going to have to start learning how to tell us apart," she chuckled. James smacked himself in the head with his hand.  
"Gah, Iris, must you look like her?" He moaned, "Now I have no idea where she is."  
Iris smiled warmly, "Try the library," she said before turning and walking off again. James smiled, and basically ran all the way there.

"Hey Lil, can we talk?" he asked sliding into the chair next to her. She didn't even look up, but muttered a quick,  
"Sure, just a sec," before taking out her quill and scribbling something on the page of the book she was reading. He waited patiently a few moments before she looked up, when she looked in his eyes her cheeks got a slight pink glow to them and she looked away quickly.  
"I just wanted to ask you something," he began and she nodded.  
"Wanna go to the Halloween ball with me?" he asked. Lily's breath hitched. The Halloween ball was customary for coming out couples, and couples who had been together for ages. You didn't go with anyone if you weren't dating them, you went alone or with friends.  
"Lil?" he asked, sweating a little now, Lily met his eyes,  
"Sure, I mean, I'd love too," his face lit up and relief washed through his eyes. He reached across the table and hugged her tight. Lily almost forgot to breathe and it wasn't until he walked away that she let out a sigh.

* * *

**No, they are not together, yet. Obviously they have to get together, but I have a cute idea for them. So not yet. =]**

**I just want to thank AphroditeWriter,BettyCrocker,Missy396 and Aphrodite100 for reviewing. Thank you guys heaps. **

**Love you, Winter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N I have said previously that Lily's middle name is Arna, well that's being changed to Rose, for reasons that will appear in the next couple of chapters. I have also said that Katy's eyes are emerald in colour, but I am changing them to sapphire because there are way to many green eyed people in this fic. Yes that could also refer to jealousy but I'm not giving anything away.**

"Lil, you look amazing," Katy breathed as Lily opened her eyes. She quickly threw a cold hand over them.  
"No don't look yet," she said as she added a few sprays of hairspray onto Lily's hair and to her face. Lily coughed.  
"It will keep the makeup on longer," She explained, before stepping back and telling her to open her eyes. Lily's eyes fluttered open and she gasped in shock. Katy had done an amazing job, she gave Lily the allusion of having cat eyes, the liner thick black on the top lashes and a subtle grey on the bottom. The rest of her face had basic simple makeup, a light ivory foundation and a peaches blush along with a baby pink lip gloss which all contributed to accentuating her dress. The dress which she had been given for her last birthday of Katy was Lily's favourite thing in her wardrobe, but she never got to wear it. It was a short strapless dress, silver at the bust and black from there down to about 3 inches above her knees. Katy had straightened her naturally curly hair so it hung about 3 inches longer than usual, making it sway neatly along her hip line.  
"Merlin Katy, you're" Lily stammered to find a word. Katy smiled.  
"Brilliant, I know, now put these on!" Lily was thrown a pair of black high heels with shiny silver heels and a black bow on the back of the heels. Lily sighed and looked toward her best friend who looked amazing, her black waves pulled into a sleek up-do pulled of her face, but with a short curl over her forehead, she had done her makeup the opposite of Lily's with light eyeliner, but bright red lips. She wore a tiny little black dress that was skin tight from bust to about two inches below her behind, which emphasised every perfect curve on her body. She teamed her hot little dress with a pair of very finely netted fishnets and some amazing sequin red high heels.  
"Lets go get em tiger," she all but purred extending her arm out towards Lily. With a giggle Lily reached out and grabbed her hand.

James hitched a breath when he saw Lily walk down the dormitory stairs, and he felt Sirius stiffen beside him. Lily smiled coyly at James when she hit the common room floor.  
"Hi James," she whispered. James opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, Lily chuckled.  
"You look wonderful," he stammered, a rose coloured blush appeared on her cheeks.  
"Thank you," she replied "You scrub up well yourself," she teased. James smiled, and looked Lily up and down.  
"Lets go," he decided, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

The hall was brilliantly made up, thanks to this year's head boy Arthur Weasley and head girl Molly Prewitt. The hall was decked out in white fairy lights, orange jacko-lanterns and a large stage where a new Hogsmeade band was playing loudly. She looked to James who smiled widely, and she smiled back as he squeezed her hand reassuringly. Remus laughed loudly all of a sudden and grabbed Iris' hand and spun her around in large circles towards the dance floor, causing her silver Marilyn Monroe style dress to flair and her curls to fan around her. Her giggles echoed in Lily's head. Miley and Amy both sighed dreamily looking towards Remus and walked off towards their partners, a ravenclaw boy names Amos Diggery and a Gryffindor senior named Frank Longbottom.  
"Lil, would you like to dance?" James asked her politely. Lily looked around, Katy and Sirius were staring at each other dreamily, and all her other friends were gone to dance so she nodded and let him lead her to the floor. When Lily and James hit the dance floor, the song changed to the Kings "Hound Dog". Lily chuckled, squealed and smiled as James spun her around and around and around, until she became so dizzy she couldn't keep steady. Lily stumbled, straight into his awaiting arms, just as the song changed.

_If you, if you could return, don't let it burn, don't let it fade.  
I'm sure I'm not being rude, but it's just your attitude,  
It's tearing me apart, it's ruining everything._.

James started to pull away, and Lily looked at him curiously.  
"Im tired, maybe we should sit this one out?" he asked nervously, running his hand through his hair.  
"James," she sighed. "Would you like me to teach you to slow dance?" she asked. James paled, and then smiled.  
"Sure, I'd like that very much," he whispered, pulling her back into his arms.

_I swore, I swore I would be true, and honey, so did you.  
So why were you holding her hand? Is that the way we stand?  
Were you lying all the time? Was it just a game to you?_

James and Lily swayed to the music, holding each other close. The voices in Lily's head screaming at her. **Get out of here Lily, you can't like him, he's bad news!** They seemed to scream at her, but she didn't let go of James. Lily sighed, oh dear, she liked James.

_But I'm in so deep. You know I'm such a fool for you.  
You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha.  
Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to,  
Do you have to let it linger?_

James held Lily in his arms as she taught him to dance to a slow song. It was like holding an angel, she fit there perfectly. It was like all of James' Christmases had come at once, this was all he'd wished for since 3rd year.

_Oh, I thought the world of you.  
I thought nothing could go wrong,  
But I was wrong. I was wrong.  
If you, if you could get by, trying not to lie,  
Things wouldn't be so confused and I wouldn't feel so used,  
But you always really knew, I just wanna be with you._

But I'm in so deep. You know I'm such a fool for you.  
You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha.  
Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to,  
Do you have to let it linger?

"Lily," James' voice murmured into her hair. She twisted her neck up to look at him.  
"James?" she replied.  
"I'm glad you came with me tonight," he stated. Lily smiled.  
"Me too James, me too," she spoke back.  
"Lily?" the voice came again, and as she looked up continued.  
"I'm going to kiss you," he paused, "I hope you don't mind," he concluded, putting his hand behind her neck and dipping his own down to meet hers. His lips brushed gently on hers a sweet short kiss. As he pulled away Lily wrapped her hands in his head and pulled herself up to meet his lips harder this time.

_And I'm in so deep. You know I'm such a fool for you.  
You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha.  
Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to,  
Do you have to let it linger?_

You know I'm such a fool for you.  
You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha.  
Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to,  
Do you have to let it linger?

Time literally stopped. They didn't even notice the song they were dancing to had ended and that they were standing in the middle of the dance floor kissing. It wasn't until someone gave an awkward cough and Sirius' laugh echoed around the room that Lily pulled away, her cheeks matching her hair. The crowd started jeering and catcalling, some even cheering. James blushing gave a little bow and pulled Lily into a curtsey, before smiling and pulling her off the dance floor and out of the great hall into the corridor.  
"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," he stated once away from prying eyes and ears. Lily blushed again and murmured something incoherent. James smiled and coaxed her into repeating.  
"You don't know how long I've wanted you too," she repeated. He leant in to kiss her again, but she pulled away.  
"What does this mean?" she asked. He looked at her confused.  
"Why does it have to mean anything?" he asked. Hurt flashed in her eyes, as she sighed, put her head down and whispered "Wrong answer Potter," before turning and disappearing back into the dark ball room, leaving a confused James Harold Potter behind her. A hand suddenly clapped on James shoulder.  
"Well that was silly," the voice of Sirius rang in his ears, just as James realised what he had said.  
"Fuck," he cussed under his breath shaking of his best friend and leaving the corridor for the dorms.

* * *

**Hmm, i dont know how i feel about this chapter. James and Lily kissed, because i couldnt drag it out, like the 70's were all "peace and love," im sure they didnt wait till they were dating to kiss. I dont know if i like how James reacts to Lily asking what their kiss ment. I just dont know about this one.  
Review and tell me your opinions, including things you would like to see.  
Also i know that i haven't really written much of Amy and Miley, but they arent crucial to the plot, but if you would like more of them tell me and i will write them in. Also Iris, she's got a brilliant role in my mind. More of her soon. **

**Reviews, **

**Love you**


	8. Chapter 8

"Lil, what happened down there last night?" Iris asked, lazing over Lily's bed as Lily read over her homework.  
"Nothing," Lily replied sternly, pressing her lips into a firm line. Iris sighed, just as Katy emerged from the bathroom and situated herself on her bed and looked at Lily and Iris curiously.  
"Are you sure, because like, last night your on the dance floor macking him, and now your here, pretending it never happened," she prodded.  
"Iris!" Lily yelled at her cousin, who stared at her, her celery eyes challenging Lily's emerald. Lily sighed. "Seriously, nothing happened which I didn't predict, yes I kissed him, yes I enjoyed it, am I making anything of this? No, why? Because James-freaking-Potter, thinks im like every other girl here," Lily breathed and walked out of the dormitory slamming the door behind her. As she hit the common room floor she stumbled on the last step and feel into the arms of none other than James Potter.  
"Dammit," She cursed under her breath, whilst James chuckled.  
"That's the second time in 24 hours Lily-flower, anyone would think you want to be there," he jeered. Lily had to bite her tongue to stop her saying something, she refused to give him that satisfaction. Instead she just pulled herself out of his arms, gave him a steely look and walked towards the window seat.  
"Evans, wait," James called after her grabbing at her elbow. She spun angrily.  
"No, Potter! No, you don't get to talk to me," she yelled before walking out of the room, letting the portrait slam loudly.

**

"No, Potter! No, you don't get to talk to me," Katy heard her best friend yell and moaned into her boyfriends shoulder. He held her tightly.  
"I thought we were finally getting there," she whispered. He stroked her head.  
"Did she tell you what he did?" Sirius asked curiously. Katy shook her head.  
"Why? Do you know?" she asked batting her sapphire eyes at him. He nodded.  
"Yes, I do love, but I can't tell you, one I promised James, and two, if your best friend won't tell you, its affecting her more than she's letting on," He whispered pulling Katy towards the dormitories.

**

The next few months passed quickly for Lily, quickly, but painfully. Every where she looked she saw James, and she hated it.  
"Argh," Lily moaned slamming her book closed and looking over the great lake. Katy slowly lowered her book and looked at her best friend from where she was lying next to her.  
"Whats up Lil?" Katy pried. Lily looked at her confused.  
"What? Nothing," she replied before raising her book again, not paying any attention to the words on the pages. Why was he everywhere? She didn't even like him anymore. When she had spoken to Iris about it, she had suggested it was because she hadn't gotten clarity out of the situation, and that she should let James explain himself. When she had suggested this Lily had laughed. She had no intentions of talking to Potter, let alone letting him explain himself. Katy eyed her wearily.  
"You sure? We still haven't spoken about what happened on Halloween" Katy continued. Lily smiled widely.  
"Yeah babe, I'm just thinking about how in 3 months we are NEWT students," Lily explained.  
"And Halloween?" Katy prodded. At this Lily's eyes lost all friendliness, and it was replaced by hurt and confusion.  
"There is nothing to talk about with Halloween Kat, I kissed him, that's all it was, a kiss, you should know what that is, you've been with Sirius like 9 months now right?" she tried to joke. Katy looked at her friend.  
"Yeah, I know what a kiss is," is all she said.

**

"Evans," the voice I had been ignoring for the past 6 months, only acknowledging when it was absolutely necessary called out to me as I followed my friends to the Hogsmeade train station to go home for summer break. I shut my eyes and inhaled a deep breath. The voice tried again.  
"Look Evans, I gave you space, but we need to talk before summer," he said falling into step beside me. I stare blankly straight ahead.  
"At least acknowledge me, or something!" he retorted his voice rising slightly. I stop and drop the handle of my trunk, whirling to face him.  
"Acknowledge you?!" I yelled. He blanched, but wouldn't back down.  
"Yes Evans, acknowledge me, I'm a human, and I've done nothing wrong," he protested. I raised my eyebrows.  
"Really Potter, cause making a girl believe you like her, snogging her senseless in the great hall in front of everyone and then turning around and stating that you don't want a relationship, isn't wrong in any way," she threw back. His already blanched face lost more colour.  
"I want to ex-" he started to talk but Lily cut him off, she wasn't done yet.  
"I thought maybe you had changed and grown up a little bit, I believed you!" she yelled, her voice dropping towards the end, when tears appeared in her eyes, and her bottom lip quivered.  
"Im disgusted in you, for humiliating me like that, but im more disgusted in myself for letting you," Lily spoke barely audible, although to James it was the line that rang in his ears, as she picked up her trunk and boarded the train home for the summer.

**

"Anora, shut it," Lily moaned into her pillow a week after getting home from school for the summer. It was a hot morning and Anora was not letting Lily get any sleep in this morning. Finally, after about half an hour of begging her to shut up Lily raised her head from the pillow and glared at her owl.  
"I should shoot you," she spat angrily before noticing the parchment tied to her leg. Forgetting her initial anger towards the owl she petted it gently and pulled the parchment out of her carrier.

_Lily!  
Mum and dad asked if you would like to come and stay for the rest of summer, you don't have to but the offers there. I invited the twins, but they've gone to Paris to visit their father. My offer also extends to Iris, write back.  
Love you!  
Kat_

Lily grinned and ran down the stairs to ask for her parents permission, and to owl Iris to ask her too.

Within an hour she had been given permission to go and Iris had written back with a one word answer "YES", and she was packing her bag to go to her best friends. The echo of her doorbell rang around the house and Lily ran down the stairs, two at a time to greet her cousin at the door. The two engulfed each other in a hug and ran upstairs to continue packing Lily's bag. This summer was going to be great.

_

* * *

_

**This chapters mainly filler, trying to pass a couple of months, i threw in some James and Lily though. **

**Enjoy, **


	9. Chapter 9

Hey you,

I just want to write a note to thank you all for being so patient in my updates. Life has been pretty hectic with my finals and applying for uni, but all that's over now I just have to wait for the results, and what a better way to pass the time than to write to my heart's content. I should have a new chapter up later today and defiantly another one tomorrow. I have about 7 chapters written in my head, it's just transferring them to the computer.

Thank you again,

-Winterlizzy/

p.s if you have the time, I would advise reading XSiriusIsTheBestX's story "When the Stars Go Blue," its brilliant. You can find it in my favourites or her page in my authors.

Enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

James Potter ran his hand through his hair and tousled it, as he waited in front room for Sirius to come downstairs. He could hear his mother in the kitchen talking in hushed voices to his father. He crept towards the door, about to say hi when he heard his name.  
"Harold, something happened to James this year at school, he's not the same," his mother whispered loudly to his father.  
"I know Ange, but we can't force him to tell us," his father tried to comfort his wife.  
"I asked Sirius, but he just said he couldn't tell me, and that if James wanted me to know he would tell me himself, but James hasn't wanted to talk since he got back," Angelina Potter said, oblivious to her sons eavesdropping as she made a cup of coffee.  
"I'll talk to him," Harold said as he kissed his wife on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen, and straight into James. James blushes furiously at being caught and his father chuckles.  
"Hello son, I trust you know what I want to talk to you about?" he asks sitting on the arm chair next to the fireplace. James sighed and ran a hand through his hair again.  
"She hates me," was all he said sitting in the chair across from Harold who nodded in sympathy.  
"Ah, the Evans girl?" James nodded.  
"What did you do?" he asked, James shrugged in response.  
"I don't know dad, I mean I've liked her forever, and I thought I finally got through to her and got her to come to the dance, then I said something bad dad," he spoke clearly, looking into his father's eyes. His father leaned forward and looked at his son.  
"Son, you don't have to tell me what you did," he started to say when James cut him off.  
"Dad, she voluntarily kissed me, and we had the best night, but then she asked what our kissing meant and I said it didn't mean anything," his face curled up in anguish.  
"I told the girl I have been chasing for years I didn't want her," his voice broke and his eyes watered.  
"I'm in love with her, but I chased her away," he whispered. He felt his father's arms wrap around his shoulders.  
"James, the only woman I have ever loved is your mother, and I did something similar to her, you feel like you deserve punishment, but you have to realise, breaking your own heart is punishment enough," he whispered as he pulled away from his son and disappeared into the fireplace before flooing to work.

Sirius stood on the stairs looking at his best friend and surrogate father having what appeared to be a quite serious conversation. James bows his head and Harold wraps his son in a hug, just as Sirius hears something he never thought he would, James loves Lily. Turning around he runs up the stairs two at a time and shut his door quietly before picking up two pieces of parchment and a quill.  
_Babe,  
I found out something today, I can't tell you what it is but I need you to invite me and James and Remus to yours for the summer. I know you invited Lily, and Iris and Miley and Amy, I promise I will explain everything later,_

_I love you. _

_**Remus, **_

_**James' now!**_

_**Sirius**_

He attached both letters to his owl William and sent him to Katy and Remus, hoping he would get replies before the end of the day.

Lily and Iris arrived at Donaldson manor about 4pm and were both very impressed with the size of the mansion. Easily at least three levels not including the attic with a long winding driveway and emerald green grass stretched for miles either side of it. Lily could hear a water fountain trickling nearby. The house itself was Lily's idea of the perfect house, snow white with dark blue window frames, each window having shutters and golden curtains tied neatly in each corner. A large veranda went completely around the bottom level and smaller individual balcony's only large enough for a small table and chairs or a tanning bed adorned the windows on the higher levels. Beside Lily, Iris let out a loud sigh,  
"Its beautiful," she whispered to Lily reaching for her hand, Lily took her cousins hand and with their other hands both girls reached down beside them for their trunks and set off for the mansion. Just as they neared the front door, it flew open and a tall dark haired beauty flew at them, followed by another woman who was slightly shorter than Katy, but identical in looks, although slightly older who stood behind Katy while she attacked her best friends.  
"I have missed you so much," she gushed and Lily laughed while Iris with a massive smile on her face managed to say  
"We saw you a week ago!" to this Katy just shrugged her shoulders and hugged them both again. Stepping back she looked at the beautiful woman behind her.  
" Lily, Iris, this is my mother Yvette," she said pulling on her mothers hands, the woman smiled and wide friendly, radiant smile.  
"You can call me Yve, you two must be the twins," Yve said pulling the two into a hug, Katy laughed loudly.  
"No mum, theyre just cousins, its crazy how much they look alike though, isn't it?" she explained to her mother who looked at both the girls intently for a moment.  
"There are minor differences there," she concluded before adding "When are the other 3 getting here?" to Katy who paled a little and murmured a quiet "Later," before dragging the girls inside. The inside of the house was amazing, dark wooden floor boards the same colour as all the furniture on the way to Katy's room, the walls in the hallways were a deep scarlet and trimmed with a beautiful gold colour. Katy noticed the girls looking at everything in detail. She smiled and said  
"Both my parents were Gryffindor's," as she continued to lead the girls up the stairs. When she stopped at the entrance to the attic Iris just looked at her,  
"The attic?" Lily asked, Katy smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah, its the largest room in the house and it has the most beautiful view of the whole house, besides, its the only room in the house mum and dad let me decorate how I want, instead of there crazy decorating schemes," she laughed and opened the door. Revealing a small stair case, which the girls walked up, Lily gasped when she saw the room, and could hear Iris do the same beside her. The room was absolutely gorgeous, white lace curtains blew lightly in the breeze. Her walls were all painted a beautiful yellow and three of them were covered in the smiling faces of Lily, Miley and Amy. The fourth wall however was more full than the rest and the photos were of Lily, Miley and Amy, with the additions of Iris, Sirius, Remus and James. Lily dropped her trunk and looked closer at the photos, there was one of her and James and Sirius and Katy at the Halloween ball. James had one arm around Lily and was looking down at her with a smile that reached his eyes on his face, Lily was smiling and glancing from James to Katy to Sirius. Her heart skipped a beat and her breath hitched when she noticed James mouthing something at her in the photo. It looked alot like "I love you," but it couldn't be. Katy moved behind Lily and sat on the bed.  
"I have something to tell you something, I don't know if you're going to like it, Sirius and Remus and James are coming for the holidays too," she said quickly. Lily turned slowly and looked at her for any signs of joking, before she completely exploded.  
"WHAT?! James Potter?!" she yelled. Katy smiled a weak smile.  
"Yes, considering you saying for the last half year you have nothing against him and it was only a kiss, I didn't think you would mind," she explained. Lily stopped.  
"I don't mind," she said before flopping onto the single bed set up for her or Iris in the corner,  
"I don't mind at all," she repeated.


	11. Chapter 11

"She so minds," Iris whispered under her breath as her and Katy exit the room, allowing Lily to freshen up. Katy brushed her fringe out of her eyes and shrugs her shoulders.  
"I know, but until she admits it I am not going to stop being his friend," Katy pushed the door to the kitchen open.  
"Besides, they're going to have to get used to spending time together," she added and Iris threw her a curious look.  
"What? Why?" Iris asked, sand Katy smiled.  
"Oh I don't know, just a feeling," she said, avoiding eye contact. Just as both girls sat down at the kitchen table a loud echoing laugh, full of joy sounded in the front room of the house. Katy's whole face lit up and she practically dove of her chair and ran toward the booming laughter. Upon entering the front room Katy smiles and throws herself into the arms of her awaiting boyfriend. They hold each other for a few moments before an awkward cough tears them apart.  
"Well Katalina, I guess that means I don't have to ask which one was your boyfriend," her mother jokes and Katy blushes slightly.  
"Mum, this is Sirius," she introduced as he extended his hand.  
"And James and Remus," she continued, as all three boys shook her mothers hand. Yvette smiled widely, her eyes sparkling.  
"Katalina, why don't you show the boys where they will be sleeping, and then come down and I'll have Peaches put on some tea where we can all become acquainted," she suggested and Katy nodded grabbing Sirius' hand and started pulling him towards the stairs. James nodded at Iris, and Iris smiled at him and Remus.

"How have your holidays been?" Iris asked James. James ran a hand through his hair and looked at Remus for a second before replying.  
"Yeah, they've been okay, how about yours?" Iris didn't miss the way Remus clamped his hand on James shoulder and the way Sirius glanced back nervously.  
"Uh, mine have been great, just hanging with Lily and now Kat, same as usual," she answered again noticing the way all three boys tensed at the mention of Lily's name. The stairs fell silent as they continued to climb. James broke the silence.  
"How is Li-Lily?" he asked stuttering. Katy frowned as she walked as the front of the stairs and Sirius squeezed her hand.  
"Yeah, she's okay, she was really weird this mor-" she started to say before she felt a sharp pain in her shin and Remus started whistling nonchalantly. The rest of the journey up the many stairs was eerily silent and Iris couldn't help but wonder why.

"Okay guys, here's James' room, next one over is Remus' and Sirius' is just down here," Katy said pointing each room out to the boys, Iris smiled and continued up the stairs towards her room in the attic. James gave a brief nod to her and then to Katy, before entering his room and gently shutting the door behind him. Remus silently followed suit. Katy smiled her radiant smile at Sirius and pushes him up against the wall.  
"I've missed you, boyfriend," she whispered leaning forward to catch his mouth to hers. He kissed back, not a deep kiss, a gentle yet passionate kiss, raising his hand to her cheek and pulling her face from his. His grey eyes met her electric blue, and both seemed to have nothing to say, Katy sighed and dropped her head onto her boyfriends shoulder.  
"I love you," he murmured into her hair, and her head snapped up, her eyes wide.  
"What did you say?" she demanded, Sirius chuckled and pulled her closer to him.  
"I love you Katalina Marie Donaldson, so much," he recited, and she stepped up on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his.  
"I love you, too," she repeated and his face erupted in a smile as he opened his bedroom door and dragged her in with him with a loud giggle on Katy's part.  
"Sirius," Katy giggled and kissed her boyfriend as he pulled her towards the large king sized bed in the centre of the room,  
" I love you, I love you," he whispered over and over again running his hands down her back and up her thighs. Katy broke the kiss.  
"Sirius, I love you but, we can't do this here," she reprimanded him, and he smiled at her. Trailing down her neck with kisses he murmured,  
"Why?" she pushed him off her, getting angry now.  
"Because Sirius, I unlike you, am a virgin, my mother is downstairs and my friends in the next room, it isn't right," she hissed pulling her shirt down and getting off the bed.  
"Well when is it gonna be right? Huh Katy? We've been together nine months now!" Sirius yelled back. Katy just shook her head and shut the door behind her.

"Iris, I don't care if that arrogant prat is downstairs, honestly, now go away," Lily moaned sliding under the blanket on the bed and pulling her book up to cover her face. She heard the springs on Iris's bed creak as she stood up  
"I don't believe you for one second Lily Rose Evans, but for your sake I'll pretend," She said simply before she slammed the door to Katy's attic bedroom. Lily threw her book at the door.  
"Argh," she screamed into her pillow.

That night at the dinner table things were quiet. Very quiet.  
"Well this is awkward," Yvette pointed out dipping her fork into her stir fry and twirling it. Sirius snickered which he covered up with a cough when Iris sent him a death stare and Katy kicked him under the table.  
Yvette rolled her eyes and took her dish to the sink,  
"Well I'm going out to Mary's for a girls chess night," she smiled, then pointed at the sink.  
"I gave Aubry, the night off, so do the dishes," and kissed Katy on the head before walking out of the kitchen and into the lounge room to floo to her best friends house. The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence. After dinner Lily volunteered to do the dishes, while the rest of her friends set up for a night of fire whiskey and truth or dare.

With her hands submerged in the soapy water Lily let her thoughts wander to the ball. She remembered the way James had spun her around, and whispered in her ear sweet nothings, but she also remembered the way he had kissed her so passionately and then told her it didn't mean anything.  
"Lily," a voice interrupted her thoughts, she didn't have to turn, she heard that voice every night in her dreams.  
"Potter," she responded stiffly, tensing her shoulders. He doesn't say anything for a while, as he grabbed a tea towel and starts to hand dry the dishes.  
"What are you doing?" Lily finally asks. He puts down the plate he was drying and looks at her like she's stupid.  
"Drying the dishes, is there something wrong with me doing that?" he asked and she shrugged and went back to the dishes. James sighed and put the tea towel down.  
"Look Lil, I really want to apologise, and I mean it when I say you misunderstood me when I said it didn't have to mean anything," he blurted out, and Lily dropped the cutlery into the sink, and just stood there looking out the window over the sink into the darkness.  
"Lil-" he started to reach for her, when she turned.  
"No, James don't do this," she whispered.  
"I have too, Lil, I haven't stopped thinking about it, im sorry," he pleaded with her to forgive him.  
"Have you ever thought that sorry isn't good enough Potter?" she spat.  
"Yes, every second since then, but theres nothing else I can do" he spoke loud and true. Lily looked at him and slowly shook her head.  
"Well im sorry Potter, but sorry isn't good enough," she started to walk out of the kitchen when he grabbed her arm and spun her to face him.  
"Evans wait," he stammered.  
"NO POTTER," she yelled, then stopped, and took a deep breath.  
"I went against everything in me, everything was screaming at me to run away, cause you were James Potter, and girls like me don't mean anything to James Potter, and everything told me to hide because once I let you in I wouldn't be able to get you out, and everything told me to not go to the ball with you, but I did, because I thought maybe, just maybe you had changed, but you hadn't," Lily told him, looking him straight in the eyes. She could see the hurt on his face and she knew he was honestly sorry.  
"James, I CRIED over you, I cried myself to sleep for weeks, sometimes I still do," she let her voice drop and her eyes welled with tears.  
"Lily, I love you, honestly, I've never loved anything the way I love you, just forgive me please," James blurted out, and Lily's eyes shot up to meet his, which were full of un-cried tears.  
"You know, James, I really could have loved you, I know I could have, I would have, but I can't, I won't, so just, don't love me okay?" Lily told James before she pulled the plug in the sink and walked quickly out of the kitchen, leaving James just standing there, his heart breaking.

Behind the door leading to the rec-room Katy, Sirius, Remus and Iris sat with their ears pressed against the cold timber. They heard Lily slam the kitchen door that leads into the lounge and heard James swear loudly, and all four pulled away from the door.  
"Wow," was all Remus could say, and Katy moved to light the fire, her bright blue eyes glistening with tears.  
"So I guess we all know what happened now," Iris said flopping into a large comfy armchair.  
"Yeah, its hectic," Remus mumbled. The room went quiet.  
"Kat? You still here?" Iris asked jokingly, and Katy's eyes snapped toward her.  
"Yeah, Sirius, can I talk to you for a minute," she said, Sirius nodded.

"You knew," Katy accused as soon as they reached the swing set in the back yard. Sirius didn't have to argue, he remembered telling her all those months ago that he knew.  
"Yes," he nodded. Katy sat down on the swing and he stood in front of her.  
"You knew what he did, and you didn't tell me," she said. Sirius nodded. A loud crack echoed in the air as her open palm found his face.  
"What the fuck Katy, what the fuck was that for?" he yelled at her. She just looked at him.  
"You knew and you didn't tell me,"  
"I told you, I couldn't, James asked me not too. I don't see how him kissing her and then telling her it didn't mean anything is such a big deal anyway," Sirius explained.  
"No Sirius, its not, the fact is that you saw how she was, you saw zombie Lily, and you still didn't tell me, we spent hours trying to figure it out and you didn't tell me," she was yelling now.  
"She let him in, she trusted him and he broke her heart and you didn't tell me!"  
"Katy, calm down," Sirius tried to hug her but she pushed him away.  
"Don't you dare touch me right now, He's in freaking love with her!" Katy was crying now.  
"Look Kat, why don't we talk when your not so PMS?" Sirius asked Katy which earned him a death stare.  
"Don't bother, were done," Katy snapped, and Sirius grabbed her arm.  
"Oh hold up girl, you have to understand, James asked me not too, c'mon Kat, loyalty is thicker than love," he said.  
"Yes, Sirius, yes it is, and my loyalty lies with Lily, if I had known what James did, I wouldn't have made her hang out with him all these months cause I was dating YOU, I can't imagine what she must feel every time she see's him," Katy shot off toward the house.

* * *

**Okay, I have a few issues that need to be addressed here.  
1. I know i said i would be updating alot more regularly, but I woke up the morning after my last post with agonising pains in my stomach and turns out i had appendicitis and had to have my appendix removed. so sorry, but with the hospital time and being tired all the time i wasnt really up to writing updates.  
2. I promised myself i wouldnt be one of the authors who begs for reviews, but i have so many subscribers and hardly any of you review. So i wont be updating until i get some reviews.  
3. I have officially graduated, but i am still sitting my HSC, which to all you americans is your SAT'S? i don't know, but yeah 3 exams down, 3 to go, then uni. **

**Reviews. x**


	12. Chapter 12

Lily cried. Lily cried like she had never cried before, big salty tears fell down her face as she stepped into the Donaldson's shower. She had never meant to hurt him. Lily knew she had rejected his advances before, but never had she thought the look of horror on his face would hit her so hard, like he had punched her in the stomach. She had especially never wanted him to confess his love after she had done so. Lily didn't know what hurt more, knowing that she hurt him, knowing that she hurt herself by rejecting him or knowing that she was free of him, but didn't want to be. Her sobs shook her body and she fell to her knees in the shower. Why does life suck so much?

Katy paced, back and forth in her kitchen, unsure of what to do with herself. Had she just broken up with Sirius? She had hadn't she? Katy shook her head, and sat on the kitchen table, waiting for Aubry or peaches to come home so she could have them make her a hot chocolate. Remus walked into the kitchen just as Katy sat down, and looked at her, waiting for an explanation.  
"I think I may have made a bad mistake," she started and Remus sighed as he filled the kettle up.  
"Chocolate right?" he asked and she nodded. He began to scoop spoonfuls of cocoa mix into the mugs on the bench.  
"What happened?" he asked, as he waited for the jug to boil.  
"I think I broke things off with Sirius, because he didn't tell me what happened with James and Lily," Katy explained, and Remus chuckled.  
"Oh Katy," he began and Katy threw a spoon at him, which he used his chaser skills to evade.  
"What I mean is, you broke up with him over something as immature as that?" Katy nodded.  
"Wow, look Kat, don't you think Lily's being a bit immature over the whole thing, I mean, all James did was say 'why does it have to mean anything?' which when you think about it isn't in anyway an I don't want a relationship with you, she blew things out of proportion and somehow James is the bad guy," Remus spoke as the kettle boiled and he poured the boiling water into the mugs and stirred vigorously. Katy sighed loudly.  
"Your too smart you know Rem," she told her friend as he placed the steaming mug in front of her, and he laughed.  
"So I've been told," he paused to take a sip of his drink. "Now, talk to uncie remmie," he said in a baby voice to Katy. She smiled and nodded.  
"I'm so stupid, it was so obvious he had done something like this to her, but I was oblivious to it and to her, she tried to tell me she didn't want to be around him, yet I made her every single day." Katy's eyes welled up.  
"I was such a bad friend, I should have known," Remus shifted his chair and put his arm around Katy,  
"How could you have known Kat, she didn't tell anyone, and really its not that big a thing he did," remus tried to comfort her.  
"Thats just it! It wasn't a big thing, but it hurt her, he could have told her she was the most beautiful woman in the room, but if it hurt her feelings its a big deal to me, to her, I know there's nothing majorly morally wrong with what he said, but it hurt my best friend, and I didn't help her."  
Remus sighed, "I know, James didn't tell me either, I think the only reason Sirius knew is because he witnessed it," At Sirius' name Katy's head slumped forward on to the table.  
"Argh, I broke up with Sirius," she cried into the table. Remus stirred his hot chocolate.  
"I'm sure he will understand if you just explain it the way you just did to me, explain you jumped to conclusions, and that your sorry. Contrary to popular belief, he is quite smart Sirius is," Remus chuckled and gave Katy's shoulders a squeeze.  
"You know, you're a keeper Remus John Lupin," Katy told her friend who smiled.  
"Yeah, I kinda like you too," he smiled at her.

Lily tossed and turned trying to sleep, throwing a glance at her clock which read 4.30 am, she realised it was no use and crawled out of bed, careful not to make much noise as she snuck past a sleeping Iris and Katy's empty bed. Lily tiptoed down the hallway and the flights of stairs until she was on the second story of Katy's house, and knocked on the wooden door lightly.  
"mm?" a voice mumbled and she pushed open the door, the figure on the bed sat upright upon seeing her.  
"Lily?!" it exclaimed. She put a finger to her lips and walked towards the bed.  
"James, I just want to apologise," she began sitting on the edge of his bed.  
"I'm sorry, I know I over reacted about the whole thing, and I'm really sorry," she paused her eyes welling.  
"It's just, I had so many expectations of what you would say when I finally allowed myself to kiss you, and not once where the words "why does it have to mean anything?" any of them," she explained. James started to speak but Lily put her hand on his mouth.  
"My turn, yours later," she said and he nodded.  
"I really liked you, I really did, and you were the first boy I had ever had genuine feelings for, I know what you said isn't that big deal, I know, and if it came from anyone else I would have been okay with it, but it was you, James Potter, James Harold Potter, who I had spent the past 6 years refusing to admit my major crush on, so I was upset, I realise it was stupid to be upset, and I hope you can forgive me for being a major bitch and a pain in your arse, because I'm," she paused and crossed her fingers behind her back.  
"Im finally over you James Potter, and I'm over the fighting, so can we just start again?" she asked and James raised an eyebrow.  
"You had a crush on me for that long?" he chuckled. Lily blushed and nodded.  
"Aw Lily," he paused and silence filled the area around them for a few moments.  
"Come here," he beckoned her to his end of the bed, and she went willingly and sat next to him, as he slid his arm around her, and her head automatically found his shoulder.  
"I don't think I cannot love you Lil," he told her, feeling her tears on his shoulder.  
"I have never hurt the way I hurt tonight when you told me you could love me, but you won't, it broke me," he could feel her start to pull away but he pulled her tighter.  
"I'm really happy you came to see me tonight Lily, and you have nothing to apologise for," she stopped struggling against him and they both rested there for a minute.  
"Yes," he said after a few minutes.  
"yes?" she replied.  
"Yes, we can start again, but I just want you to know, im gonna be trying harder now than I ever have to win your heart,"  
"Thank you James, for starting again, and for fighting for me," she whispered.  
"No problem, I love you Lil, and you love me to, you just don't know it yet," Lily smiled and glanced at her crossed fingers.  
"Oh really," she smiled. He nodded.  
"Yep, and when you do, its gonna be magical," he told her.  
"You sure you're not gay?" she laughed and he elbowed her in the side.  
"Im joking," she laughed quietly.  
"So what does this mean?" he asked her quietly.  
"Why does it have to mean anything?" she joked, and James groaned. Lily wrapped both her arms around his waist.  
"It means we are friends Potter,"  
"For now" he whispered under his breath, thinking Lily didn't hear him. She did, and she smiled.

Iris heard Lily creep out of the room and sit upright, Lily's bed and Katy's bed are both empty. Walking out of the room, half asleep and wearing her bunny pyjamas she ventured downstairs into the lounge room where a solitude person was sitting in the loveseat in front of the blazing fire in the stone fireplace. The fire let of an orangey glow over the room as Iris sat down.  
"You okay?" she asked attentively. Sirius placed his head in his hands.  
"No Ire, I'm not, please go away." He told her.  
"Sirius, look, I know I'm not your favourite person in the world, I know you don't like me at all, but please, tell me what's wrong, cause as much as you don't like me, looks like I'm the only one here right?"  
"I think Kat broke up with me," he choked out. Iris' jaw dropped.  
"Wow, thats rough," she replied. He laughed.  
"Your telling me," Iris pulled the poker off the hook and poked at the fire. The room was quiet for a few minutes.  
"Well" Sirius broke the silence.  
"I don't give advice Sirius, If you wanted that you defiantly came to the wrong person, I just listen."  
"If I remember correctly you came to me," Sirius pointed out. She smiled at him, the smile making her eyes light up, Sirius smiled back.  
"Yeah I guess I did," she paused. "Hey, why don't we play quidditch tomorrow, I bet I'll kick your ass," she grinned. Sirius laughed a deep laugh.  
"I bet you will," she nodded and stood to leave, as she neared the door his voice called out to her.  
"Iris, thanks," he called. She smiled and waved her hand as if to say it was nothing.  
"Oh and Iris" he called again, "Nice bunny jammies," he chortled. Iris blushed and walked up the stairs.

* * *

**This chapter is for Stacey, whose review made me WANT to update.  
I have a few chapters written in my computer for updating, just finishing them up now. **

**winter. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Omg, guys I am so sorry. Things have been crazy here in my house. Everyone's sick or moving or sick. Lol. And I was moving to my dorm room at uni. :D  
I'm so excited. Anyway I was re-reading this, and I'm absolutely mortified with it. **

**Writings horrid, and chapters are so short so I'm doing a complete overhaul of this and I will post daily chapters up to where I'm up too. They will have similar plot lines (each chapter) but will most likely be different in 90% of the writing, but you don't have to read, I'm just recommending it. **

**It's going to be called, An echo through time. **

**I love you all.**

**Oh, and when i get up to this chapter, i guess i'll kinda merge them? i dont know yet haha :D**


End file.
